


No Grey: Updates

by dreamersoftenlie1



Series: No Grey [3]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersoftenlie1/pseuds/dreamersoftenlie1
Summary: Updates for No Grey (because I don't have social media)
Series: No Grey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128716
Kudos: 1





	No Grey: Updates

**February 13, 2021:** Thank you so much for the messages and kudos! I do have everything planned out with skeletons for chapters already, but the writing itself takes me a while because I'm just a tad self-conscious (I frequently go back to edit/fix mistakes on already posted chapters). So I thought I'd just add this to be transparent when I'm slower at getting chapters up. I'm not going anywhere! Just generally slow and want to make sure continuation and character development is going well.


End file.
